Happy Feet Three (MarioFan65's Version/Chapter 3)
Chapter 3 is the third chapter of Happy Feet Three by MarioFan65. This Chapter is called "Sven's Real Homeland". Plot (The penguins begins to walk to Adelie-Land. In Adelie-Land, there is a lot of adult, chicks, and leaders.) *Lovelace: Ladies and Gentleman. Welcome to the rock pile game. It is going to be like Lovestones from our old homeland, but you must try to make a pile and a female will come with you as a love. You have 200 seconds to collect and we have a special guest, THE MIGHTY SVEN! (Everyone cheered when Sven arrives) *Sven: Hello my fans, welcome to the contest, i would like to annouced 4 penguin species playing, they have to be anywhere though this land, and there is no skuas, or polar bears out there. Be careful, there snowpiles all over the place and you have to tap dance by getting them out. Be prepared to win the ice sculpture to your pile, and be the svend! *Raul: Oh yeah. This is great! *Rinaldo: *whispers* SHHHHHHHHHHHH.......everyone needs to- *Ramón: Relax and use your Sventhink. *Lovelace: Security! Send the amigos and Carmen to another place of this crowd. (The Chinstrap Penguins are blocking the way from Carmen and the Amigos) *Carmen: Ramón! *Ramón: This is all your fault Rinaldo! *Raul: Thanks a lot Rinaldo. (Meanwhile far away from the crowd, Mumble and the kids are arriving at Adelie-Land) *Mumble: Guys, this is it. *Erik: Finally. We made it back to the place we're looking for. *Atticus: This is where we can get all the fun. *Lauren: Wow, there like thousands of them. *Ashley: Amazing. *Mumble: It's time to tell Lovelace. *The Crowd: Mambo! *Sven: And thank you for your- Wait! I saw Erick coming! *Lovelace: Who? *Sven: It's Mumbly and his new kids. (Mumble with the kids went to a cave that look like Lovelace's old spot with Lovestones on his pile) *Mumble: Guys. I'm back. Also, i have some bad news *The Amigos: Tall boy! *Mumble: Amigos! *Ramón: It's good to see you. *Carmen: Oh my, i'm late. *Erik: Hi Ramón and Carmen. Also Ramón, i like your backstory back when we were at Amigos Cave. *Ramón: Thanks smallboy and wait, who are your new kids Tall boy? *Mumble: It's not my kids. Ashley is Terry's father and Lauren is Edwin's father. *Nestor: Terry? Was he the one that defeated the polar bears? *Mumble: Hey you know Terry, a brave penguin like you. *Lovelace: Mumble, you told me that you were going to say anything about bad news. Come over here right now. *Ramón: Come on Tall boy, we're gonna play the rock pile game. *Mumble: Rock Pile game? *Ramón: Yes. *Nestor: Like he just said, watch and learn tall boy. (They arrive in a crowd as Lovelace and Sven meet Mumble and the company) *Sven: Hello Erick, are you using your Sventhink? *Erik: Yes. *Lovelace: Wait a minute, why these guys came back since they were disturbing the show? *Lauren: Hey, your broken sweeter looks like a rainbow. *Lovelace: Thank you Lauren, thank you so much. Once again, Rinaldo rip it for a fault. *Rinaldo: You always know everybody and what about Ashley? *Lovelace: I know her too, she's the parents of Terry and Mary. *Sven: And if you want to know my old homeland, go to-. *Male Little Penguin: Hey, he's revealing his old home! *Erik: Could it be Svenland? *Sven: No but? *Ramón: You looked like a mix of a penguin and a skua. *Sven: No. I hate skuas. *Lovelace: Excuse me? Do we really need to end the show like last time? *Sven: No. *fears* *Male Magellanic Penguin: Did you dance on the Iceberg? *Female Little Penguin: Can you belived what you just said? *Male Chinstrap Penguin: I don't think he's the real hero. *Male Magellanic Penguin: You must be a weird bird that is solded as a penguin. *Sven: ENOUGH! I do not belong here. *Mumble: What? *Raul: Hombre, you don't have to go back to your old homeland. *Sven: I LIVE IN......PUFFIN-LAND! *Everyone: *went a bit shocked* *Lovelace: You become the bravest puffin on Earth, you did every puffinness possible from Puffin-Land. *Sven: Guys, listen. I have a lost family back there. We're going to Puffin-Land to see Hector. He really need me to stop the polar bears. *Mumble: But only Terry knows it. *Sven: I do not care about him or Lars, i'm going to get help. Come on and let's leave Adelie-Land for good. *Mumble: Come on kids. *Erik: Where are we going? *Mumble: We're going to Puffin-Land to see Sven's old friends. *Erik: Okie Dokey. *Lovelace: Attention everyone. Let's go to Puffin-Land. (The penguin species leaves Adelie-Land. In a plain, they were walking 10 miles from Puffin-Land.) *Lovelace: Mumble, what did you do over the weekend? *Mumble: I play with my son, feeding food to my son and dancing with my mate. *Lovelace: Um... it been like days ago. *Mumble: Ugh. *Lovelace: Anything else? *Mumble: I went fishing. *Lovelace: Good. *Sven: We found it! We found it at last! *Erik: Wait, where? *Sven: It's Puffin-Land, my old homeland and let's go. *Lovelace: Hey guys, make music with us! (Horn sounds were playing when the puffin elders with Hector was watching them arrive) *Hector: What's that? *Elder 1: Sir, your good old friend Lovelace is here. *Elder 2: Lovelace, here he comes. *Lovelace: Hector! *Hector: Lovelace, it's good to see you again. *Lovelace: Hector, i bought this puffin with me. *Sven: I am The Mighty Sven. *Hector: Sven? Is that you? *Sven: Yes. I am. I changed. *Hector: Sven! Everyone, let's cheer for Sven! (All of the puffins were cheering for his return since he was brave) *Ramón: LET ME TELL SOMETHING FOR YOU! USE SVENTHINK AS A PHILOSOPHY! *Sven: And If You Will It, It Will Be Yours! (In a small cave, a puffin with blue hair and a puffin with pink hair were watching. *??? #1: What's that? *??? #2: I don't know Gerald. *Gerald: It's okay Tracy. Let's meet up with them. (Gerald and Tracy landed on the Adelie-Land penguins) *Lovelace: Sven, is that your parents? *Sven: Yes. Gerald and Tracy, meet Mumbly, Erick, and the five amigos. *Gerald: Sven? Is that you? *Sven: Yes and of course it's me Gerald. *Gerald: Sven, it's you. *Tracy: It's my handsome boy. *Mumble: What is handsome? *Lovelace: Sexy. *Mumble: Really? *Lovelace Yes. Don't judge me. *Erik: What's the mom name? *Gerald: Her name is Tracy. *Erik: Hi Tracy. *Tracy: Hi small penguin. *Sven: Mom, i miss you alot. *Tracy: I miss you too son and you have a lot of ladies with you. *Sven: But mom, don't say that! These are my friends. *Gerald: Yep and Lovelace known us since we were for a visit on Rockhopper-Land. *Lovelace: It's my old homeland. *Ramón: Hey look. Another friend. (A puffin with green hair and with black glasses arrives by the name Mixer) *Mixer: Hello everyone and welcome to your show! *Everyone: *cheers* *Ramón: Show already? *Rinaldo: Hey Sven, is that your brother? *Sven: No, his name is Mixer the DJ Puffin, but his brother name is Kentucky the Puffin Rapper. *Rinaldo: Thanks. *Mixer: Well everybody, here come my brother, KENTUCKY! *Kentucky: *arrives on the land* I'm back! *Everyone: *cheers* *Erik: It's like Adelie-Land all over. *Atticus: Woah, they look like the emperor penguins that has different looks. *Kentucky: Hello Fans, welcome to the dance show, i will teach you how to fly like me. *Mumble: Oh and the bad news is that penguins can not fly. *Mixer: It's okay furboy and i will teach you to fly for escaping predators and everyone, look at my beak. *reveal his broken beak with tape* *Sven: He's just like me. *Mixer: I got hit by a iceberg and the aliens fixed me with a tape. The tatoos on the ship will make you rock on. So stop buffering and get on the show. *Kentucky: We were attacked by King Polar because, he hates the music and he don't like the music and any kind of stuff. *Mumble: And you must know Terry. *Kentucky: Terry? Never heard of him. *Mixer: And guys, we will begin our song. *Kentucky: Are you ready to dance? *Everyone: YEAH! *Mixer: Then, let do it. (After everyone spead around, The music Mixer is gonna perform is "Shut It Down by Pitbull) *Mixer: "Alright you Mighty Puffguins We're gonna SHUT THIS We are from the Puffin-Land were gonna SHUT THIS" *The Chorus: "(Oooo-oooo) Can't tell me nothing now baby I know how to fly (Oooo-oooo) Can't nothing hold me down were going to touch the sky (Ooo-ooo) Kentucky go, hold me down (Oo-oo-oo) Kentucky go, hold me down (Ooo-oo-oo) Kentucky go, hold me down (Ooo-oo-oo)" *Raul: "Now watch me now watch me watch me shut this thang" (After the robot sounds Mixer makes, Ramón sings) "The Five Amigos A group of five guys They sing and do stuff And always says, "We Got It!". *Lovelace: "I throw the lovestone check, check, check, check, check, check, ching Real chicas do real things on the road to Get ice sculptures Moved up from the land graduated hustla on it's way to an entrepreneur undefeated double tap-dance Now baby save me from the land before replacement. I like to move it, call me Guru Lovelace. I couldn't care less if you love me or hate me life's a guin now going to the land" *Sven: "Papa Oom Mow Mow! (go to the water to see Bill and Will and ended up being scared) These krills will scare me And try to catch fish The Skua is.....Flipper Boid" *The Chorus: (Ooo-ooo) "Can't tell me nothing now Baby I know how to flyy (flyyy) (Haa-aa) Kentucky hold them down We're gonna touch the sky (skyy) (Oo-oo) (Oo-oo) (Oo-oo) (Wuu-uu)" *Raul: "Lose my mind now honey now pay me what you owe me my mens a hurricane you should see the way she glow it I don't make it rain I speak that global warming this same no biggy ain't ready to dance Now baby save me from the land before replacement I like to move it call me Raul the Penguin I couldn't care less if you love me or hate me life's a guin now swim and dive away!" *Atticus: "Don't call a comeback! I've been for many days, For finding the Doomberg That trap the penguins, HERE!" *The Chorus: "(Ooo-oo) Can't nothing hold me down I'm gonna touch the sky (skyy) (Ooo-ooo) Can't tell me nothing now Baby I know how to flyy (flyyy) (Haa-aa) Can't nothing hold me down I'm gonna touch the sky (skyy) (Oo-oo) (O-oo) (Ooo-ooo) Kentucky (Mixer) Hold me down (Oo-oo-oo) Kentucky (Mixer) Hold me down (Ooo-oo-oo) Kentucky (Mixer) Hold me down (Ooo-oo-oo) *Mixer: Now watch me now watch me watch me shut this thang down" *Kentucky sings: "It's my life about a puffin that do a rap. My brother is a DJ and he can do the mix!" (The song goes instrumental) *Hector: Bravo Bravo! This song is awazing and i loved the amigos part. Do it one more time. *Kentucky: Okay, but it is my turn to perform a song. *singing* "When my body don't lie I'm outta my land Let it snow over me I'm rising so high Out of my land So let it snow over me" *The Chorus: "Ay ay ay Ay ay ay Let it snow over me Ay ay ay Ay ay ay Let it snow over me" *Ramón: "A lot of new years With some of the guins Forty is the new 30 Baby you're a rock star Dale veterana, que tú sabe Más de la cuenta, no te hagas Teach me baby, or better yet, Freak me baby, yes, yes I'm freaky baby, I'mma make sure that your peach feels peachy baby" *Raul: "No Penguins drops, like my friend who always can not sing His name is Mumble, the hippity-hopper dancing penguin" *Atticus: "You can not eat your fins You only tap your feet You can call it a comeback, and let it snow over me" *Kentucky: "When my body don't lie I'm outta my land Let it snow over me I'm rising so high Out of my land So let it snow over me" *The Chorus: "Ay ay ay Ay ay ay Let it snow over me Ay ay ay Ay ay ay Let it snow over me" *Mixer: "A lot of new years With some of the puffins Latin is the new majority, ya tú sabe Next step la Casablanca" *Raul: "No hay carro, nos vamos en balsa Nestor you know the drift, they won't know what I got 'til they read the rock I ain't trying, I ain't trying to keep it real '' ''I'm trying to keep wealthy that's for real Pero mira que tú 'tas buena, y mira que tú 'tas dura Baby no me hables más, y tíramelo mami chula No games you'll see, you can put the blame on me Dale muñequita, abre ahí, and let it snow over me" *Lovelace: "When my body don't lie I'm outta my pile Let it snow over me I'm swimming so high Out of my spot So let it snow over me" *The Chorus: "Ay ay ay Ay ay ay Let it snow over me Ay ay ay Ay ay ay Let it snow over me" *Ramón: Mr. Mumble, Erik HappyFeet, tú sabe. *Hector: "We were lost in the wild, found Antarctica We created our new home, called "Puffin-Land" (During the "Oh" parts, Erik was standing in the hill) *Atticus: Come on Erik and you can do it. *Erik: *walk by closing his eyes* *Bo: Come on and all you have to do is sing. *Atticus: Now your getting it. *Bo: Do it now, it is your chance. *Erik: Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. *Mixer: "I was playing with him, he was playing with me Next thing you know, we were eating chicken Oh oh oh oh oh oh Snow over me" *Kentucky: "When my body don't lie I'm outta my land Let it snow over me I'm rising so high Out of my land So let it snow over me (Over me)" *The Chorus: "Ay ay ay Ay ay ay Let it snow over me (over me) Ay ay ay Ay ay ay Let it snow over me (aa aaa) Ay ay ay Ay ay ay Let it snow over me. Ay ay ay Ay ay ay Let it snow over me." (The songs Mixer and Kentucky made has ended, everyone was cheering) *Atticus: Erik, you did it! You sing very good. *Lauren: I love you so much. *Ashley: I thought you could sing better than your father. *Erik: Thanks, but my father can't sing for some reason. *Ashley: But why? He can do whatever he want. *Erik: For Memphis, it was the worst mating season for him. *Atticus: Forget Noah and we always want to be with you. *Erik: Thanks. You guys are so fluffy. TO BE CONTINUED Next: Happy Feet Three (MarioFan65's Version/Chapter 4) Previous: Happy Feet Three (MarioFan65's Version/Chapter 2) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Chapters